


Das Geschenk

by janey_p



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Presents, Gen, Plot Twists, Zoo
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deine beste Freundin hat Geburtstag. Was tust du?<br/>Du besorgst ihr natürlich das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk der Welt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Geschenk

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Birthday Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076907) by [janey_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p)



> Diese Story nahm ihren Anfang als Geburtstagsgeschenk für eine Freundin. Nach dem ersten Entwurf war besagte Freundin dann Beta-Reader und ist deshalb für rund 150 Worte mehr verantwortlich. ;)  
> An einer Übersetzung ins Englische arbeite ich gerade. Noch bin ich guter Dinge, dass die vor Jahresende fertig wird. :P

Ihren Geburtstag würde Ava wohl mit ihrer besten Freundin im Zoo verbringen.

Man mochte denken, dass dies ein schöner Zeitvertreib für einen Geburtstag war, aber so hatte sie sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Viel lieber hätte sie unberührte Natur um sich gehabt, anstatt sich umringt von lärmenden Menschenmassen den letzten Nerv rauben zu lassen.

Sie starrte verdrossen auf das dichte Maschennetz der Käfige, an denen sich die Zoobesucher schubsten und beschimpften, weil sie unbedingt aus nächster Nähe den “wilden Tieren” in die Augen sehen wollten. Wie überaus scham- und würdelos! Aber leider gab es kein Entrinnen vor diesen lauten, penetranten Städtern an einem schönen Tag wie diesem. Wenn es doch nur regnen würde! Dann wären wenigstens weniger Leute hier...

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sich sowohl in als auch vor den Käfigen Aufregung breit machte. Für einen Moment schaute sie verwirrt um sich, aber der Geruch von Fisch, der plötzlich aus dem Gehege der Seelöwen herüber wehte, erklärte die Unruhe: Es war Zeit für die Fütterung! Das hätte sie sich eigentlich denken können. Immer drehten alle durch, wenn es etwas zu Fressen gab. Als gäbe es nie genug für alle…

Ihre Freundin Brenna hatte bis eben noch mehr als desinteressiert gewirkt, aber jetzt kam auch sie näher. Sie vibrierte geradezu vor Erwartung, was Ava etwas verwunderlich fand. Sie warf Brenna einen fragenden Blick zu – aber statt eine verständliche Antwort zu geben, nickte Brenna lediglich in Richtung des Pflegers in der Voliere, der gerade den Futtereimer gegen ein paar übereifrige Raben verteidigte. Was das Nicken wohl bedeuten mochte? Immerhin war der Pfleger nicht zu übersehen und seine Anwesenheit nichts Besonderes. Aber Brenna schien nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen und fixierte stattdessen den Mann als wartete sie auf etwas ganz Bestimmtes.

Ava beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Wenn ihre Freundin unbedingt geheimnisvoll sein musste, würde sie ihr nicht im Weg stehen. Also wandte sie ihren Blick wieder den Besuchern zu, die ihre Kinder jetzt auf die Schultern nahmen, damit diese auch ja nichts verpassten. Als hätten die kleinen Bälger noch nie im Leben schwarze Vögel gesehen...

–––

Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug und als der Zoo sich bei Sonnenuntergang so langsam leerte, entspannte sich Ava wieder. Endlich übertönte das Geschrei der Leute nicht mehr die viel angenehmeren Geräusche der Tiere. _Endlich_ konnte man die Augen schließen und sich vorstellen, irgendwo in der Wildnis zu sein, fernab von all den Menschen mit ihren schlechten Manieren.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, waren sowohl die Besucher als auch die Pfleger gegangen. In ein paar Minuten würde das letzte Tageslicht verschwunden sein. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Brenna wieder zu ihr gesellt und wieder war sie ganz aufgekratzt. Aber dieses Mal würde Ava nachhaken.

“Was ist heute eigentlich los mit dir?” fragte sie.

“Ich weiß endlich, was ich dir zum Geburtstag schenke,” antwortete Brenna mit kaum unterdrückter Begeisterung.

“Was kannst du mir hier schon groß zum Geschenk machen?” Nein, Ava war ganz bestimmt _nicht_ verbittert.

“Das wirst du schon sehen! Warte noch ein wenig. Die anderen schlafen noch nicht.”

Jetzt war Ava vollkommen durcheinander. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es nicht helfen würde, weiter zu fragen. Brenna konnte gut Geheimnisse für sich behalten.

Sie war beinahe selber eingeschlafen, als Brenna sich wieder regte.

“Komm mit!”

“Wohin? Weit kommt man hier ja nun wirklich nicht.”

“Oh, keine Sorge. Wir werden weiter kommen als du denkst.”

Und natürlich hatte Brenna Recht. Als sie sich der Käfigtür näherten, sah Ava den kleinen Spalt.

“Wie–” Sie verstummte und beäugte den Spalt misstrauisch.

Brenna zog vorsichtig an der Türkante und mit einem leisen “klick” öffnete sich die Tür weit genug, dass sie beide hindurch passen würden.

“Als der Pfleger vorhin das Futter gebracht hat und gerade nicht hinsah, habe ich einen Stein an den Türrahmen gelegt. Die Tür schließt dann nicht richtig. Das habe ich vor ein paar Tagen beobachtet. Dieses Mal hat er es aber nicht bemerkt.”

“Und das hat niemand sonst gesehen?” Ava war immer noch misstrauisch. Irgendwie mochte sie noch nicht daran glauben, dass Brennas Plan wirklich aufgehen könnte.

“Die anderen waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich um das Futter zu zanken. Selber schuld, wenn du mich fragst. Mir ist vollkommen egal was sie mit der offenen Tür anfangen, falls sie aufwachen bevor es den Pflegern auffällt. Solange sie nicht Alarm schlagen… Also komm jetzt. Lass uns nicht zu lange warten!”

Ava schaute noch eine Weile angestrengt auf die offene Tür, bis ihr allmählich die ganze Tragweite klar wurde: Das war der Weg in die Freiheit! Hinter dieser Tür lag nur noch ein Gang aus grobem Maschendraht. Mit etwas Geduld würde man sich dort irgendwo hindurchzwängen können.

Einen Versuch war es wert!

Entschlossen folgte sie Brenna in den Gang, wo diese bereits die größte Masche nah am Boden ausgemacht hatte und sie mit Krallen und Schnabel weiter bearbeitete. Kurz darauf drehte sie sich zu Ava um.

“Du zuerst.”

Avas Herz klopfte wild in ihrer Brust. Gleich würden sie frei sein… Wenn nicht im letzten Moment etwas schiefging. Oh, wie sie hoffte, dass nichts schiefgehen würde!

Obwohl Brenna die Masche vergrößert hatte, war es immer noch ziemlich anstrengend, heil hindurch zu kommen. Für einen atemlosen Moment fühlte es sich an, als würde sie stecken bleiben – aber bevor sie in Panik verfallen konnte, half Brenna nach. Und dann war sie draußen. Sie hatte zwar zwei Federn verloren, aber wen kümmerte das? _Sie war draußen!_

Brenna hatte erwartungsgemäß weniger Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zaun und vermutlich war sie heute das erste Mal froh darüber, die Kleinere zu sein. Mit einem erleichterten Flattern landete sie neben Ava, und noch während sie beide ihr Federkleid wieder richteten, schlug die Glocke einer benachbarten Kirche Mitternacht.

“Alles Gute zum Geburtstag,” sagte Brenna mit einem Augenzwinkern, schüttelte sich kurz und flog dann auf. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit verschmolz sie mit der Dunkelheit und war nur noch zu sehen, wenn ihr Gefieder im Licht der Straßenlaternen glänzte. Nicht mehr lang und sie würde ganz verschwunden sein.

Wilde Freude durchströmte Ava, als sie Brenna in die Nacht folgte. Denn was immer vor ihnen lag, konnte nur besser sein als die letzten Wochen im Käfig.

Im Grunde zählte nur eines: Ihren Geburtstag würde Ava nun definitiv _nicht_ mit ihrer besten Freundin im Zoo verbringen.

  
**_ENDE_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Die Namen der beiden Vögel habe ich wegen ihrer Bedeutung gewählt:
> 
>  **Ava** heißt u.a. “Vogel” (vom lateinischen “avis”)  
>  **Brenna** heißt u.a. “Rabe” oder “schwarzhaarig”


End file.
